Masquerade
by Vader's Fallen Angel
Summary: Hide your face so the world will never find you.
1. With Lyrics

A/N: Song fics have always annoyed me. I would end up skipping over the lyrics because they got in the way of a smooth reading. But this song was begging to be written. So, I made two chapters. The first has the lyrics throughout. The second has the lyrics at the beginning and end only. They are identical otherwise so it's solely reader's preference. The song _Masquerade_ is from Phantom of the Opera.

A/N 2: Dedicated to phantom-jedi1

.

.

.

.

_Masquerade!_

_Paper faces on parade_

_Masquerade!_

_Hide your face so the world will never find you_

_._

_._

_.  
_

_.  
_

_Green and black_

_Queen and priest_

_Trace of rouge_

_Face of beast_

_Faces!_

Queen Amidala entered her chambers with the proud bearing and dignity that characterized all of her actions. She spoke fondly to her handmaidens as they helped her out of her elaborate dress and hairpiece. She smiled at them as they left her to wash off that horrible make-up. One of her queen faces. She looked into the mirror as the face of a fourteen-year-old girl appeared, the only face she didn't wear in court. Today she had to deal with the refugees. She had to discover what to do with the children that had been orphaned, the homes that had been destroyed, the families that had been scattered… So she had chosen a sad face, a mourning face, but not a weak face, never weak. It was only here that the child she was only in years came forward to weep real tears. She climbed into bed to cry herself to sleep.

The next morning Amidala rose and painted on her strong, unyielding face to deal with those who had tried to profit from her people's misery. Her handmaidens came dressed in the colors she had chosen for today, helping her dress the part. And Amidala, mask in place, left for another day as queen.

.

.

.

.

_Masquerade!_

_Seething shadows breathing lies_

Supreme Chancellor Palpatine welcomed Anakin with the grandfatherly smile he always wore for the boy. Sitting, he carefully drew out the boy was thinking about, worried about, whatever was on his mind. It wasn't because he was actually concerned, but he was interested. Very interested. Still he grit his teeth when the boy brought up the girl again. Anakin had only met her once, years ago mind you, and he, Palpatine, had been pouring time and effort into him and for what? To hear again and again of his devotion to that chit? It was much more gratifying to hear of problems with Kenobi. He calmed himself, mentally reciting what his master had taught him.

_Tell me what you regard as your greatest strength, so I will know how best to undermine you._

_Tell me of your greatest fear, so I will know which I must force you to face._

_Tell me what you cherish most, so I will know what to take from you._

_Tell me what you crave, so that I might deny you._

Palpatine smiled at the boy, encouraged and reassured him. Unlike Kenobi who told his padwan what he needed to hear, Palaptine told the boy what he wanted to hear. The meeting came to a close and he welcomed his next visitors, more Jedi, this time members of that blasted council. He stopped himself from chuckling as he felt them reach out with the force to detect any lies he might tell. Really, he could almost be offended. _Amateurs_ deceive by lying. Masters deceive by telling the truth.

.

.

.

.

_Masquerade!_

_You can fool any friend who ever knew you_

Anakin negligently flicked his hand, sending droids flying back. Those fighting with him didn't blink. They were use to it, used to him. He was the Chosen One, they could not hope to comprehend the power that flowed in his veins and that he wielded as his birthright. He was the Chosen One, he didn't make mistakes, shouldn't make mistakes, shouldn't lose control. Anakin forced back the images of a ghostly camp on the sand duns.

Anakin laughed as he fought. His lightsaber sang as he danced the art of war. He was the Hero With No Fear. Valiant, lighthearted, and unburdened, he was the holo-net's favorite. But the holo-net never knew, no one ever knew, his dreams. Even his master and friend, didn't know of Tatooine and his nightly horrors. Didn't see the toll war was taking or the nightmares of death that pulled him this way and that. Even better hidden was the darkness that Anakin used during the day. Son of Sun, just another mask.

.

.

.

.

_Well then let them see. It's an engagement, not a crime._

_What are you afraid of?_

_Let's not argue_

_Please pretend_

_You will understand in time_

Padme wondered how it had come to this. Pretexts covering deceptions hiding lies. Some days she wondered if she even remembered how to tell the truth. She committed no crime, but at the same time hid something from everyone. She stopped herself from absentmindedly running a hand over her round stomach. A part of her had pushed to ask Anakin more about his nightmares. But her hypocrisy turned the words to ash in her mouth. How could she demand her husband share things with her when she hid things from him? She had always made sure to keep politics, her Amidala side, separate from her private life, her Padme side. But now they had over lapped unforgivably. Amidala was used to secrets, Padme wasn't. But then she got married and concealed her husband from her family. Then she became pregnant and hid her child-to-be from all save the father-to-be. But this was the first time Padme had to deceive her mate. She wanted several times to tell Anakin about the Delegation of 2,000 when they had argued, but just hoped, or perhaps pretended, that he would understand in time. But the guilt weighed heavily enough that she chose to not push Ani for his secrets either.

Now though she wished she had damned that feeling to the hells of Naboo and demanded he tell her everything. Instead she had been weak and chose not to argue and just hope and pray that he would eventually forgive her when the time came she could reveal everything. She looked up into Obi-Wan's eyes as he waited for her answer. _Do you know where he is?_ The senator knew her duty to the Republic. _Yes,_ said Amidala. But Padme, still tinged with guilt, knew her duty to her husband, so she said nothing at all.

.

.

.

.

_Eye of gold_

_True is false_

_Who is who?_

Sidious chuckled the first time he watched the tape of Bespin. On the surface it seemed so beautiful he reflected mournfully. Vader had alienated his son thoroughly enough that not even the claim of family was enough to draw the boy back. When he turned young Skywalker into his newest apprentice he would not have to fear that the call of blood would make the boy yield to the other Sith instead. Further more the obvious despair and disbelief showed the boy had been deceived. True was false, false was true, who could the child turn to? Alone, confused, boarding on desperate, such a perfect formula.

But, there was always that damnable but, the boy was not his father and Vader meant more than what he said. Sidious watched the boy jump, turn away from power and family, revealing he held his mother's strengths instead of his father's weaknesses. This apprentice would be difficult to turn. And Bespin had revealed as much about Vader as it did about young Skywalker. Sidious knew the hardest deceptions to spot were those where the deceiver him/herself were unaware of. And so he watched Vader. He watched as the Sith Lord said, _join me and we can rule_, and knew the man well enough to hear, _please come with me, I've lost everyone else_. Who was tempting who? Sidious spun and respun plots as he watched once again as it was revealed Anakin resided beneath Vader's mask, in more ways than one.

.

.

.

.

_Take your turn, take a ride_

_On the merry-go-round_

_In an inhuman race_

_I am Darth Vader, more machine than man_, he told himself,_ I never had a heart and never will._ _So why all the emotions, the feelings for the boy in front of you?_ The mocking response came. Vader stared fixedly ahead, studying the blank wall of the elevator rather than his child. He stretched out with the Force, sensing the emotions of those around him. The Imperials leaked fear. Unsurprising as he was a Sith Lord, far quicker to kill than forgive. But the Rebel who had no doubt seen what he was capable during the course of this war, the Jedi who must have known what he had done to those who followed the light, the child who had lost his friends and his hand to the inhuman man behind him, had no fear at all.

Lord Vader refused to accept this, ruthlessly digging deeper into the boy's mind. Luke flinched at the invasion, but put up no fight. Vader noticed the boy carefully tucked information on the Rebellion behind maintained shields. He smirked at this. Whatever the boy's feelings he clearly had no illusions as to Vader's loyalty and what the older man would do with such information. Vader searched though the boys mind for something that would prove that fear had a hold. He found some, but it was accompanied by courage and acceptance. His son was worried about what would happen, but was also at peace with his feelings and his choices, even if death was his fate. As Vader withdrew, shaken, he caught a stray thought. _Who are you father, beneath all your masks?_ Who was he? How could anyone truly know who they were under the endless façades? Life was a constant masquerade, and everyone's masks just kept changing.

.

.

.

.

_Masquerade!_

_Every face a different shade_

_Masquerade!_

_Look around, there's another mask behind you_

I am a queen. I am a slave. I am a senator. I am darkness. I am a brother. I am the Chancellor. I am a Jedi. I am the Empire. I am a daughter. I am the Hero With No Fear. I am a sister. I am more machine than man. I am a husband. I am an apprentice. I am the puppeteer. I am a father. I am a Sith. I am a wife. I am the Emperor. I am a pilot. I am a mother. I am a diplomat. I am a monster. I am a son. I am the Chosen One. I am a mechanic. I am a dejarik master. I am the commander of the Imperial Navy. I am a politician. I am the Son of Suns. I am the Dark Lord. I am the Republic. I am a member of the delegation of 2,000. I am a master. I am a hero. I am a villain. I am a pacifist. I am a fighter. I am an angel. I am a dreamer.

.

.

.

.

_And what a masquerade!_

I am a person and my name is Anakin.

.

.

.

.

_Masquerade!_

_Stop and stare at the sea of smiles around you_

_Masquerade!_

_Take your fill, let the spectacle astound you_


	2. Without Lyrics

_Masquerade!_

_Paper faces on parade_

_Masquerade!_

_Hide your face so the world will never find you_

_._

_._

_._

_.  
_

Queen Amidala entered her chambers with the proud bearing and dignity that characterized all of her actions. She spoke fondly to her handmaidens as they helped her out of her elaborate dress and hairpiece. She smiled at them as they left her to wash off that horrible make-up. One of her queen faces. She looked into the mirror as the face of a fourteen-year-old girl appeared, the only face she didn't wear in court. Today she had to deal with the refugees. She had to decide what to do with the children that had been orphaned, the homes that had been destroyed, the families that had been scattered… So she had chosen a sad face, a mourning face, but not a weak face, never weak. It was only here that the child she was only in years came forward to weep real tears. She climbed into bed to cry herself to sleep.

The next morning Amidala rose and painted on her strong, unyielding face to deal with those who had tried to profit from her people's misery. Her handmaidens came dressed in the colors she had chosen for today, helping her dress the part. And Amidala, mask in place, left for another day as queen.

.

.

.

.

Supreme Chancellor Palpatine welcomed Anakin with the grandfatherly smile he always wore for the boy. Sitting, he carefully drew out the boy was thinking about, worried about, whatever was on his mind. It wasn't because he was actually concerned, but he was interested. Very interested. Still he grit his teeth when the boy brought up the girl again. He had only met her once, years ago mind you, and he, Palpatine, had been pouring time and effort into him and for what? To hear again and again of his devotion to that chit? It was much more gratifying to hear of problems with Kenobi. He calmed himself, mentally reciting what his master had taught him.

_Tell me what you regard as your greatest strength, so I will know how best to undermine you._

_Tell me of your greatest fear, so I will know which I must force you to face._

_Tell me what you cherish most, so I will know what to take from you._

_Tell me what you crave, so that I might deny you._

Palpatine smiled at the boy, encouraged and reassured him. Unlike Kenobi who told his padwan what he needed to hear, Palaptine told the boy what he wanted to hear. The meeting came to a close and he welcomed his next visitors, more Jedi, this time members of that blasted council. He stopped himself from chuckling as he felt them reach out with the force to detect any lies he might tell. Really, he could almost be offended. _Amateurs_ deceive by lying. Masters deceive by telling the truth.

_._

_._

.

.

Anakin negligently flicked his hand, sending droids flying back. Those fighting with him didn't blink. They were use to it, used to him. He was the Chosen One, they could not hope to comprehend the power that flowed in his veins and that he wielded as his birthright. He was the Chosen One, he didn't make mistakes, shouldn't make mistakes, shouldn't lose control. Anakin forced back the images of a ghostly camp on the sand duns.

Anakin laughed as he fought. His lightsaber sang as he danced the art of war. He was the Hero With No Fear. Valiant, lighthearted, and unburdened, he was the holo-net's favorite. But the holo-net never knew, no one ever knew his dreams. Even his master and friend, didn't know of Tatooine and his nightly horrors. Didn't see the toll war was taking or the nightmares of death that pulled him this way and that. Even better hidden was the darkness that Anakin used during the day. Son of Sun, just another mask.

.

.

.

.

Padme wondered how it had come to this. Pretexts covering deceptions hiding lies. Some days she wondered if she even remembered how to tell the truth. She committed no crime, but at the same time hid something from everyone. She stopped herself from absentmindedly running a hand over her round stomach. A part of her had pushed to ask Anakin more about his nightmares. But her hypocrisy turned the words to ash in her mouth. How could she demand her husband share things with her when she hid things from him? She had always made sure to keep politics, her Amidala side, separate from her private life, her Padme side. But now they had over lapped unforgivably. Amidala was used to secrets, Padme wasn't. But then she got married and concealed her husband from her family. Then she became pregnant and hid her child-to-be from all save the father-to-be. But that was the first time Padme had to deceive her mate. She wanted several times to tell Anakin about the Delegation of 2,000 when they had argued, but just hoped, or perhaps pretended, that he would understand in time. But the guilt weighed heavily enough that she chose to not push Ani for his secrets either.

Now though she wished she had damned that feeling and demanded he tell her everything. Instead she had been weak and chose not to argue and just hope and pray that he would eventually forgive her when the time came she could reveal everything. She looked up into Obi-Wan's eyes as he waited for her answer. _Do you know where he is?_ The senator knew her duty to the Republic. _Yes,_ said Amidala. But Padme, still tinged with guilt, knew her duty to her husband, so she said nothing at all.

.

.

.

.

Sidious chuckled the first time he watched the tape of Bespin. On the surface it seemed so beautiful he reflected mournfully. Vader had alienated his son thoroughly enough that not even the claim of family was enough to draw the boy back. When he turned young Skywalker into his newest apprentice he would not have to fear that the call of blood would make the boy yield to the other Sith instead. Further more the obvious despair and disbelief showed the boy had been deceived. True was false, false was true, who could the child turn to? Alone, confused, boarding on desperate, such a perfect formula.

But, there was always that damnable but, the boy was not his father and Vader meant more than what he said. Sidious watched the boy jump, turn away from power and family, revealing he held his mother's strengths instead of his father's weaknesses. This apprentice would be difficult to turn. And Bespin had revealed as much about Vader as it did about young Skywalker. Sidious knew the hardest deceptions to spot were those where the deceiver him/herself were unaware of. And so he watched Vader. He watched as the Sith Lord said, _join me and we can rule_, and knew the man well enough to hear, _please come with me, I've lost everyone else_. Who was tempting who? Sidious spun and respun plots as he watched once again as it was revealed Anakin resided beneath Vader's mask, in more ways than one.

.

.

.

.

_I am Darth Vader, more machine than man_, he told himself,_ I never had a heart and never will._ _So why all the emotions, the feelings for the boy in front of you?_ The mocking response came. Vader stared fixedly ahead, studying the blank wall of the elevator rather than his child. He stretched out with the Force, sensing the emotions of those around him. The Imperials leaked fear. Unsurprising as he was a Sith Lord, far quicker to kill than forgive. But the Rebel who had no doubt seen what he was capable during the course of this war, the Jedi who must have known what he had done to those who followed the light, the child who had lost his friends and his hand to the inhuman man behind him, had no fear at all.

Lord Vader refused to accept this, ruthlessly digging deeper into the boy's mind. Luke flinched at the invasion, but put up no fight. Vader noticed the boy carefully tucked information on the Rebellion behind maintained shields. He smirked at this. Whatever the boy's feelings he clearly had no illusions as to Vader's loyalty and what the older man would do with such information. Vader searched though the boys mind for something that would prove that fear had a hold. He found some, but it was accompanied by courage and acceptance. His son was worried about what would happen, but was also at peace with his feelings and his choices, even if death was his fate. As Vader withdrew, shaken, he caught a stray thought. _Who are you father, beneath all your masks?_ Who was he? How could anyone truly know who they were under the endless façades? Life was a constant masquerade, and everyone's masks just kept changing.

.

.

.

.

I am a queen. I am a slave. I am a senator. I am darkness. I am a brother. I am the chancellor. I am a Jedi. I am the Empire. I am a daughter. I am the Hero With No Fear. I am a sister. I am more machine than man. I am a husband. I am an apprentice. I am the puppeteer. I am a father. I am a Sith. I am a wife. I am the Emperor. I am a pilot. I am a mother. I am a diplomat. I am a monster. I am a son. I am the Chosen One. I am a mechanic. I am a dejarik master. I am the commander of the Imperial Navy. I am a politician. I am the Son of Suns. I am the Dark Lord. I am the Republic. I am a member of the delegation of 2,000. I am a master. I am a hero. I am a villain. I am a pacifist. I am a fighter. I am an angel. I am a dreamer.

.

.

.

.

I am a person and my name is Anakin.

.

.

.

.

_Masquerade!_

_Stop and stare at the sea of smiles around you_

_Masquerade!_

_Take your fill, let the spectacle astound you_


End file.
